A filter device according is disclosed in publication DE 10 2008 011 186 A1. Moreover, an air filter of the aforementioned kind for an internal combustion engine is disclosed in publication DE 298 19 335 U1. In the known filter elements, the main filter element is received with play in the filter housing.